powerinstinctfandomcom-20200213-history
Sahad Asran Ryuto
"Lead a pure life and a beautiful future awaits you." ::''--Power Instinct Legends'' Sahad Asran Ryuto (サハド・アスラーン・リュート) is a character designed for the Power Instinct game series. He has only appeared in two games to date. In the Japanese version of Power Instinct Legends he was referred to as "Sahado". About Ryuto As a member of a very important family, Sahad Asran Ryuto has been instructed in many artistic and sportive disciplines, but one difference between Ryuto and other high-class boys is that his mother hails from a lineage of magicians and for that reason he was also trained in the use of magic since he was a little boy. He is noble and tender and is very popular among girls, although there are times where he turns angry and violent for no reason. He tends to believe that certain events and fortunes are determined by the stars. Participation Details *'Power Instinct 2' Sahad found a magic lamp that provided him new abilities; he remembered some old stories about his family being conformed by the strongest fighters in the world and a tournament that is held to determine who is to be the leader. He figured that perhaps the tournament would be a good opportunity to test his newfound abilities. *'Goketsuji Legends' Ryuto has all that a man could wish for, and because of that he didn't show too much interest when Kanji invited him to participate in his tournamen nor could any of his offers convince him to participate. But suddenly, Kanji told Sahad that Angela was going to fight in the tournament. Upon hearing this, Ryuto immediately changed his mind and entered to the tournament just to see Angela again. *'Toukon Matrimelee' Ryuto received the invitation to participate in the Matrimelee tournament... however he was late to take the plane to Certain Country, and he forgot his magic lamp at home! Besides, he was already interested in another person and did not make any extraordinary effort to participate in a tournament where the prize is getting engaged with a princess. Special Moves * Flying Saber Attack - Sahad hurls a spinning sword at his opponent. * Fire Storm - Sahad unleashes a large blast of flame from his mouth. * Fist of Flames - Dashing forward, he grabs his foes and engulfs them in flames before throwing them aside. * Arabian Cha Cha - Sahad kneels down and holds out his lamp. His djinn then rises out from the lamp to surprise his attacking foes before returning into it. Useful for stopping midair and other incoming attacks. * Parrot Transformation - Sahad transforms himself into a parrot, and can fire arrows and fireballs at the opponent from above. He will change back to normal after a short time has passed or until he is hit. He had this move in Power Instinct Legends. * Djinn Misfortune - Sahad summons his djinn to hover above his foe's head for a short time, occasionally attacking the foe in the process. He had this move in Power Instinct Legends. * Super Saber Attack - Sahad's super attack. He rises into the air and throws a gigantic spinning flaming sword down at his enemy to cause massive damage. Music Themes * Kechabian * Kechabian 3/4 Appearances * Power Instinct 2 * Power Instinct Legends Sprites Artwork File:Sahad Face.PNG Trivia * In the game manual from Goketsuji Ichizoku 2 for Playstation his age was incorrectly stated to be 24 years old when in all other official sources his age is 23. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Goketsuji descendants Category:Transformable characters Category:Power Instinct 2 characters Category:Legends characters